


Visions of You & Me

by Violett92



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste Is Sunshine, Akuma causes visions of the future, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Identity Reveal, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, these two talking out their feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:53:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27640997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violett92/pseuds/Violett92
Summary: Marinette’s shimmering blue eyes stared down at him through her lashes like he was the center of her entire universe, her smile blinding and bright and beautiful. Her loose hair cascaded several inches longer than the Marinette he knew, and she wore an oversized T-shirt he knew for a fact was his, but what really caught his attention was the golden engagement ring with a modest diamond and matching eternity band on her left ring finger, and his heart stuttered to a stop at the realization of what, exactly, that meant.They were married.Adrien and Marinette weremarried!
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 22
Kudos: 370





	Visions of You & Me

Chat Noir knew this would be a difficult akuma the moment he arrived on scene, only to hear a distraught women in glowing golden robes sobbing about her sister taking her own life and missing out on her future, so she would show everybody else theirs—whether they liked what they saw or not. She was chaotic and emotional, more so than many akuma they were accustomed to dealing with, so it was no surprise when one of the woman’s magical sleeves lashed out and hit him halfway through the battle. 

What was surprising, though, was when Adrien found himself immobile in a bed he didn’t recognize, face-down into a pillow that wasn’t his, in nothing but his boxers. It took him a few moments too long to realize he was simply a passenger in his own body, unable to take any action himself, when he tried and failed to sit up.

A shiver ran down his spine at the soft press of lips against his bare shoulders and the back of his neck—a spot that he hadn’t previously known was so sensitive, he noted absently—before the owner of said lips slid a warm arm around his waist and let out a satisfied hum. “Morning, Kitty,” she murmured, her voice velvety soft and familiar, but just a little too deep to properly place it.

Adrien rolled on his back with a sleepy smile and trapped the woman next to him in his arms with a criminally fake snore, only to receive a giggle and flick to the tip of his nose that sent his heart fluttering in his chest. The fluttering increased and spread to his stomach as he felt her raise herself on her elbow, and he finally— _ finally _ opened his eyes, only for his breath to leave him in a rush at the stunning and  _ familiar _ woman before him.

Marinette’s shimmering blue eyes stared down at him through her lashes like he was the center of her entire universe, her smile blinding and bright and beautiful. Her loose hair cascaded several inches longer than the Marinette he knew, and she wore an oversized T-shirt he knew for a fact was his, but what really caught his attention was the golden engagement ring with a modest diamond and matching eternity band on her left ring finger, and his heart stuttered to a stop at the realization of what, exactly, that meant.

They were married. 

Adrien and Marinette were  _ married! _

“G’morning, Princess,” he heard himself murmur sleepily, his voice a few pitches lower than he was used to. 

Her loving expression softened as she leaned forward, eyes fluttering closed, to press her lips to his—

The bedroom door slammed open, and Adrien’s stomach sunk with surprising disappointment at the interruption, but was short-lived when a young girl—no older than five or six—came bursting in, blue eyes wide and lips pursed in a pout as she scrambled into bed between the two. Adrien’s heart seized in his chest at the resemblance to his mother before picking up speed at the realization that his doe eyed, precious little girl must have been his kid.  _ Their _ kid.

The implications of how  _ that _ came to be were safely stored away to be dwelled on at much,  _ much _ later date.

The little girl raised her chin defiantly, much like his lady often did when facing an enemy in battle, and scrambled into bed between her parents. To his surprise, she continued to shift until her back was snuggled into Adrien’s chest, where her little head fit snugly beneath his chin, and found his arms automatically wrapping around her. “Hugo and Louis won’t let me play with Plagg,” she complained.

Marinette raised her fingertips to her lips to stifle her giggles. “Emma, Plagg is not a toy.” 

_ Emma! _ She was even named after his mother!

“She’s right,” Adrien piped in, the corner of his lip pulling into a sharp grin. “He’s a several thousand year old, grumpy, cheese-loving kitten.” 

_ Plagg _ . 

That meant Marinette knew his identity in the future. Although, Adrien supposed, it would only make sense for him to eventually tell her. It would be pretty difficult to keep a successful relationship in one piece with secrets in the way if they were married, presumably living together, and raising children together.

Plagg zipped through the door with wide, frantic eyes and a startled wail before darting behind Adrien’s pillow to hide. Following his trail was a red and black kwami he instantly recognized as Tikki, giggling with folded arms at her long-time companion’s antics. She took her time making her way to the couple before nuzzling Marinette’s cheek happily and settling on the woman’s shoulder.

Adrien’s entire world spun as the last piece of the puzzle clicked into place, just before his eyes found Marinette’s, and he said, “I think it’s your turn, M’lady.”

_ M’lady _ .

It was her. It was always her. 

Marinette sighed dramatically and climbed out of bed, and Adrien found his future counterpart unabashedly staring at her too-short pajama shorts as she stood from their bed. She folded her arms across her chest and cocked a hip, just like she did any time Chat Noir used one-too-many puns in battle, as two boys—just a few years older than Emma—came skidding to a stop around the corner. Both had Marinette’s dark hair, although one had taken his eye color and the other hers. 

“Where did he go?” the taller one asked, blue eyes darting around the room. 

He could imagine his lady’s eyebrows raising as she asked, “Are you two picking on the kwamis again?” 

Both boys simultaneously stiffened and shouted an indignant, “No!”

Marinette let out a light, heart-melting laugh and turned to share a fond look with Adrien, who found a large smile splitting his own face. Their daughter huffed in his arms, then stubbornly folded her arms and legs beneath her as the pout deepened. The sight reminded him so much of Ladybug’s rare pouting that he had to wonder if Marinette held the same stubborn tenacity as a child herself as the little angel in his arms.

“I’ll be right back,” Marinette whispered, before leaning down to press a quick kiss to his lips. They were soft and warm and more than he’d ever imagined during the countless times he dreamed of his lady accepting his advances. 

How had it taken him so long to notice the beautiful woman standing in front of him? 

Just as his eyes fluttered open, the world around him twisted and spun as Marinette’s gorgeous eyes faded from view like a twisted memory, and the weight of his daughter in his arms lifted like she never even existed—which, he supposed, she didn’t. Not yet, at least. 

Desperation clawed at his chest as his heart twisted painfully with the loss of his family. He wanted to go back. He wanted to  _ go back _ and stay where he was  _ happy _ and free and his lady was smiling like, for once, she didn’t have the weight of the world on her shoulders. 

When Chat Noir finally opened his eyes, he supposed waiting wouldn’t be all that bad, not with the love of his life staring down at him like he was the center of her universe, the setting sun like a halo behind her as he stared from his place on the ground.

“Chat?” she asked, voice soft and young and filled with concern. “Are you okay? You were out for a while.”

“Marinette,” he breathed, testing the word on his tongue and delighting at the way Ladybug’s eyes bulged with all the confirmation he needed. It was real. Their future was real.

Ladybug sucked in a sharp breath and leapt back as if she’d been burned, nearly tripling over her feet in the process. “W-What?”

Chat Noir, always her protector, scrambled to his feet just in time to wrap his arms around her waist and pull her against his chest to steady her. She didn’t try to fight him or run away, but she did stare up at him with wide, fearful eyes, waiting for him to explain. “Come on,” he instructed softly, freeing one hand for his baton and tightening his grip around her with the other. He didn’t give her much of a chance to protest before they were soaring through the air, only stopping once his boots passed over the railing to her balcony, before setting her down on her feet.

He cupped her face in his hands when he felt her trembling and traced his thumb lightly along the line of her mask. “It’s okay, Bugaboo. I saw our future. Nothing bad’s going to happen.” 

Her shoulders relaxed at the confession and she nodded hesitantly against his hands before stepping out of reach to open her trapdoor. She gestured for him to follow before dropping through.

There was silence as they settled onto the mattress, facing each other with their legs folded beneath them. Ladybug pressed her index fingers together anxiously, and he wondered how he never recognized the familiar, unique habit in his partner that he’d grown so accustomed to seeing in Marinette. He supposed she must be more confident behind the mask, much like himself, although for very different reasons.

The memory of him living happily with his wife and kids and kwami in their own home, where he was free to be himself and not a blend of half-and-half—Chat Noir or Adrien  _ Agreste _ —that he’d been forced into since gaining his miraculous, lest his father punish him for his more wild side, spurred him on. “We’re married,” he blurted, rather untactfully. He winced as Ladybug jumped, wide eyes finally finding his instead of burning holes into the comforter, and cleared his throat. “I-In the future, I mean. I’m not sure how much older we are; maybe in our early twenties, I’d guess.” 

He hoped, more accurately. The sooner they could live a happy life together, despite the crushing weight of her guardianship, his father, being Ladybug and Chat Noir, the better. They needed a win for once in their lives, and this felt like it.

“Oh,” she breathed. Then, after a second, asked, “What—What did you see?”

He flushed red at the memory of her feather-light kisses on his back, and the way he’d eyed her body as she stood from their bed— _ their _ bed, where they’d conceived  _ three children _ —and averted his gaze. His hand found the back of his neck anxiously, claws pricking lightly at the skin. “I woke up in bed next to you. We knew each other’s identities.” 

Her soft giggle was lighter than the ones he heard in the vision, through just as heart-warming. It was the first time his mind could mesh Ladybug and Marientte so smoothly into one person since the shock of the reveal. “I’d assume,” she teased him, “if we’re married.” 

Any possible tension at the notion that she might reject him, just as she always had, faded away at the easy acceptance in her tone. She believed him when he said he saw their future; that it wasn’t just a scenario he made up to convince her to fall in love with him. She knew him and she trusted him enough never lie to her about something so serious, and she was taking that knowledge in stride, despite her many disses to his advances. 

Chat took her hand in his as a smile bloomed over his face, absently brushing the pad of his thumb over her knuckles in small patterns as he watched. “We had kids. Three of them, I think. Emma, Hugo, and Louis, and they were chasing Plagg around trying to play with him.” 

Ladybug laughed, and he spared a glance to see her already watching him with a grin. “I bet Plagg didn’t like that.” 

“No,” he agreed with a grin of his own, “but Tikki thought it was pretty funny.” 

He kept his eyes on their hands, afraid to see her reaction as she sat quietly in thought. She was the one to ultimately break the silence by whispering the phrase to drop her transformation, Tikki flying from her earrings in a bright flash of pink light.

Chat’s eyes short to Marinette’s rosey cheeks as he blinked in surprise. It was clear he knew her identity by this point, but he still hadn’t expected her to actually drop the transformation in front of him. A part of him feared she’d continue on as if his admittance of knowing her identity never happened after today, but it was a relief to know he was merely being paranoid. “Claws—“

“Wait!” she cried, leaping forward to smack both hands over his mouth. The two tumbled back with the momentum, Marinette sprawling sloppily across his chest with onehand still firmly planted against his lips. Chat raised his eyebrows, trying to ignore the burning sensation of dread in his stomach that she still didn’t want to know, even with her own identity compromised, until she asked, “Are you sure? Once you tell me, there’s no going back. Every one of your friends, family, neighbors—everyone you care about could be at risk, Kitty.” 

He carefully pulled her hand from her mouth and cradled it between his, right against his heart. His family would be fine—they had a top-notch security system, after all—and they already protected his friends from Papillon and his influence on a daily basis, so not much would change on his end. Softly, vulnerably, he admitted, “I’ve never been more sure of anything in my life. I trust you, M’lady.” Her face burned a dark shade of scarlet, but she made no move to stop him as he finally whispered the words he’d been dreaming of telling her since the day they met, all those years ago. “Claws in.”

Marinette winced as the bright light washed over her partner, only to stare with wide, unreadable eyes at the man beneath the mask. “Adrien?”

For years he’d been planning witty comebacks, love confessions, and puns-galore, all for this moment, but what really came out was an awkward smile and a bashful, “The cat’s out of the bag.” 

Marinette yanked her hand back with a groan and shoved his shoulder into the bed.

Adrien laughed freely and leaned up, the girl in his arms squealing at the sudden movement, before tackling her back into her pillows. He nuzzled his face into her neck as she giggled, then lifted up on his elbows above her to look at her gorgeous, flushed face as her eyes roamed over his. 

“So,” she murmured, wiggling to free her hand and bury it in his hair to scratch behind where his leather cat ears would typically be—the very spot she knew made him putty in her hands. “We’re married, huh?”

His grin twisted into something mischievous. “We could get married right now, if you want. Get started sooner.” 

She raised her fingertips to her lips to stifle a giggle—which was quickly becoming his favorite sound—and said, “Let’s try dating, first. We’re a little young to go get hitched.” 

“Who said anything about getting hitched?” he asked, appalled, and his heart fluttered at the gift of more of her tinkling laughter. “M’lady deserves nothing but the  _ finest _ wedding.” 

She laughed heartily and rolled her eyes. “I can’t believe Adrien Agreste is this corny! I knew you had a secret dorky side, but I had no idea just how bad it was.” 

He raised up on his elbows to brush his nose gently against hers. She stiffened at the contact, but quickly relaxed with a content sigh. “I can’t believe it took me this long to realize how amazing you are,” he murmured, voice heavy with emotion. 

“I can’t believe I was rejecting you for you.”

He pulled away so he wouldn’t accidentally headbut her when he laughed. “Is  _ that _ why you’ve never been able to get out a full sentence around me?” 

That got him a rough smack against the head. “Don’t even think about judging me,  _ Cat-sanova _ . You flexed your muscles at me the first time you came over here.” 

Adrien beamed at the light of his life. “I love you.” 

Her smile was just as bright as she leaned close and whispered, “I love you, silly kitty,” before kissing him.


End file.
